The Fisherman's Curse
by Lunastar45
Summary: What on earth did the fisherman do to end up with such a horrible curse? Can the medicine seller uncover the truth and put an end to it ? Oneshot


**The Fisherman's Curse**

Have you ever heard the tale of the mermaid and the fisherman? Well, let's start, shall we?

A fisherman named Matsu was out late one night, collecting driftwood on the beach to light his fire. He also liked collecting little sea treasure to give to the children in the village. Matsu was a very kind man and he was loved by the villagers. While collecting the driftwood one night, he noticed a strange figure by the rocks he called out to it.

"Hello there!"

No Answer.

He squinted his eyes to get a better look. He knew everyone in the village, but he never saw this person before. _Who was she?_ He wondered. He's never seen anyone out on the beach this late before. He called out again.

"Who's there?" Still no response.

When he walked up to figure, he discovered to his alarm that it was not a person at all; it was a mermaid. The mermaid had long black wavy hair, and a long green tail that shimmered in the moon light. She was struggling to free her hair that was caught on a rock and return to sea. So, she continued to struggle and ignore him.

"Please let me help," He said, and untangled her hair, that had wound itself around the rock and trapped her. When she was free she turned to the man and said, "For your act of Kindness, you may have three wishes."

"Three!" Matsu said, astonished.

 _I can't believe my act of kindness paid off_. He sat on the rocks, contemplating his first wish.

"I want the power to break spells." He said, to the mermaid.

"Granted. You now have two more wishes." The man thought, again this time wishing for the power to call the spirits to work for the good of others.

"Your wish is granted. Now, please choose your third."

Little did he know these wishes, would come with a price.

"I wish for these powers to pass from me to every member of my family, forever."

"Your wishes are granted, but there is one more thing. You must come with me into the sea."

She said, pulling him into the water, the man struggled to break free, but he was pulled down into the clear green sea by the mermaid. He suddenly remembered something and reached into his pocket pulling out his knife. He remembered the magic of the iron broke the will of any supernatural being. The mermaid saw the iron, and shrieked setting him free. Matsu swam to the surface struggling to the shore returning home.

 **-X-X-X-X-X**

From that day on, his wishes did come true. He was able to call upon spirits to break spells, and compel the spirits to do good for others. This made everyone in the village love him more than ever, because no one suffered when Matsu was around. Nine years later, on a summer night when the moon was bright and glittering above the sea, the mermaid surfaced once again. Matsu was on the beach again searching for driftwood, stones and shells.

"Maa… tsu Maa... tsu "

"Who's there!"

That was when he saw the mermaid, sitting on the rocks, where he had freed her from nine years ago.

"Matsu come with me." She said holding out her hand. This time he did not have the power to resist her, and he followed her into the sea. No one ever saw him again.

Ever since then, Matsu's descendants have been blessed by the mermaid's wishes. They all had the power to call the spirits to do good in the world and break evil spells. But, the family were also all cursed by her, when she would resurface to drown them in the sea. You see, this was the mermaid's way of bringing the world her mixed blessing.

 **-X-X-X-X-X**

 **Fifteen years later**

Matsu's daughter, Kayuu was terrified of the ocean. She avoided the sea after that dreadful night, she saw the mermaid sing a song to hypnotize her mother and brother , so she would drown them . Luckily for Kayuu, she was clever enough to cover hears to avoid being hypnotized .

Recently, she became a waitress to support herself.

"I need you to take table three's order." said Takashi, Kayuu's boss .

"Yes sir." Kayuu said, hurrying to the table.

"What can I get you gentlemen?" Kayuu inquired.

"Just get us some green tea and dango." said a man named Kabuki.

"I'll get it right away sir."

She said, hurrying back to the kitchen to give the chef the order. When she returned with the order. The conversation the two men were having, caused her to stop in her tracks. They were talking about her father, she was only five years old when he disappeared.

"Do you know what happened to Matsu?" inquired Agito

"Matsu? You mean the fisherman, that use to live up the street?" Kazuki said

"Yes him. "replied Agito.

"I heard he died of a terrible illness."

"No, it wasn't an illness that killed him. It was a mermaid, the monster dragged him down to sea." explained Agito

"That's ridiculous there is no such thing as mermaids you fool." Kazuki bellowed

"Mermaids you say?"

A strange voice came from the distance, it came from a non-other than the Kursuriuri-san. The mysterious medicine seller, had stopped at the restaurant by chance, looking for a meal to eat.

"Why yes, a Mermaid. I saw it with my own eyes he was pulled in by the creature. Right near the rocks! "Agito exclaimed.

"Oh" Kusuriuri-san said, tickled with excitement. His lips looked, as if it was about to crack a smile.

"Don't listen to him, he's only telling an old wise tale." Kazuki shot back.

"I saw what happened that night!" Agito roared

"Nonsense, Mermaids don't exist." Said Kazuki, waving his hand.

 _I wonder if it was a mermaid or perhaps something more?_

"Ojou-san, may I have some tea?" Kusuriuri-san said motioning the young girl, snapping her out of her trance.

 **-X-X-X-X-X**

The medicine seller sip on his green tea, as he reminisced on the conversation he just heard.

 _Did the old man really see a mermaid or was it an old wised tale and why would it take a man to sea?_

He just had to see it for himself, he was burning with curiosity.

"I wouldn't go to the sea if I were you. That man, they were talking about was my father and yes, he was taken to the depths of the ocean by the mermaid."

"And why must I not go?" the medicine peddler said sarcastically

"I have seen this thing take my mother and brother ,and I am warning you, don't go."

"Perhaps it is not mere mermaid, but the work of an Mononoke.'' He said blowing a puff of smoke, from his pipe.

"A Mononoke , how are you so sure?"

"Just a hunch."

 **-X-X-X-X-X**

As Kusuriuri walked to the entrance of the beach, he heard a familiar voice call out.

"Kusuriuri-san, you didn't listen to a word I said. This is not something to be taken likely." Kayuu bellowed

The medicine peddler ignored her ,and simply just kept walking to the shore. He then placed scales on the rocks and along the sea shore, before sitting upon a rock waiting for the creature. Kayuu remained at the entrance spying on the peddler. Like Kusuriuri, she too was curious, but she did not want to become a prey like her family members.

The ocean was silent and calm, except for the occasional wave that would hit against rocks ever so gently. Suddenly, the box flung open and the sword let out a clank.

 _Why does he have a sword he's just a medicine peddler?_

The sword let out another clank and the scales turned chiming in the ocean's direction. As the wave pressed against the rock.

"It's here." Kusuriuri whispered.

Then sword clanked again, this time flying up the medicine peddler, which he caught in his left hand. He stood up and glared at the sea.

"What are you doing out here so late?" an unfamiliar voice said.

"I can say the same to you." Kusuriuri replied

"Who me? I am just out for a swim." The voice replied, indifferently.

He saw a woman's head pop out of the water. Kayuu became worried when she saw the creature, because she did not want to see another human being, suffer the same faith as her family.

"What about you? Have you come seeking wishes?" The mermaid said giving Kusuriuri a glimpse of her tail.

"I came to seek the truth." He answered.

"The truth?" inquired, the mermaid.

"Wishes huh? Is that how you lured innocent people into the sea?" He said, looking down at her with disgust.

 **-X-X-X-X-X**

Suddenly Kursuriuri was transported to a room filled with water, and various fishes. In a room there was a woman drinking tea and chatting with a man. The medicine peddler swam silently to the room and eavesdropped on the couple. The woman had long black wavy hair and a freshly cut bang, she wore an elegant red kimono, while the man was plainly dressed, this made the couple look like opposites.

"You mean it Matsu. You'll will marry me." the woman gushed .

"Yes Okiku, you are the love of my life of course I'll marry you."

"Promise?" Okiku asked.

"Promise. I will tell my parents, I won't accept this arrange marriage." answered Matsu.

The scenery changes, this time the woman was sitting in the room alone,but she seemed to be waiting on something; or perhaps someone. The screen door flung open, revealing Matsu. He had a melancholy expression as he walked in to the room, he tried to hide it under a facade, but his lover could see through it.

"My love, what's wrong?"

Matsu sighed, with his head hanging down in shame, he tried to find the words to speak, but his nerves prevented him from saying anything at first. As he fidgeted with his hands, he tried searching the words again. Still nothing.

"What's wrong?" She asked. The man said nothing.

"Perhaps some tea, will help you relax." Okiku said, fetching him a cup of tea to lighten the mood.

Matsu took one big gulp of his tea, then the words finally came out.

"I …. Can't marry you Okiku."

"But, why!" She bellowed.

"I met my bride to be, and well now she's pregnant." Matsu replied.

"Pregnant! But how?" inquired Okiku.

 _So, this is how I was conceived._ Kayuu thought to herself while she eavesdropped on the couple. The medicine peddler stood silently, still grasping his sword. Clank!

"Show me the truth" whispered Kusuriuri

"I fell in love with her at first sight, and we gave into a night of passion."

"What!"

"I'm sorry, but that's why I can't marry you, but I'm sure you will find someone else in the future."

"Matsu, You betrayed me by sleeping with another!"

"It wasn't my fault it just happened Okiku. I didn't mean to do it."

"I did, but I fell in love with another." said Matsu

Kayuu was shocked to hear this, she never pictured her father to behave in such a matter. _My father was a cheater? But he was always faithful to mother._

 _Or at least I thought he was._

The sword's teeth began to chatter again with anticipation, hanging on every word. Although this was very unusual behavior for his sword, the medicine seller did not pay it any attention. Quietly he just stood there waiting, to hear the truth.

"You bastard, you betrayed me, I gave up everything for you!" Okiku howled.

"I'm sorry." Matsu apologized.

"I wish, I never fell in love with you! Get out!" Okiku screamed.

 **-X-X-X-X-X**

Time skipped again. This time Okiku was holding a cup, which she poured a strange green liquid into it.

"I wish I never met him, I wish I never fell in love with such a horrible man." She cried, drinking the liquid and falling to her death. Her spirit rose from her corpse and turned into a mermaid. She swam around muttering words underneath her breath.

"Cruse him, curse him Cruse him, he will pay."

 _Now all I have the truth and regret._

"How will you curse him?" Kursuriuri asked, swaggered into the room making himself visible to the mermaid.

"I will cruse him by offering three wishes." She said swimming towards Kursuriuri and placing her hands on his cheeks.

"Then I'll drown him in the sea along with his wife and children; they should all pay for what he did."

"If only I could get his first born. She is here, I can sense her." She said speeding towards the young woman,who was still hiding in attempt to murder her.

"That's as far as you go!" Yelled, the medicine seller forming a circle of talismans and launching at the mermaid. The talismans binded her, but she broke free.

The mermaid tried to strike him with her long finger nails, but it was too late.

"Release! "He shouted unsheathing his sword. Transforming into a tan, gray haired golden figure, he rushed towards the Mononoke stabbing her in the abdomen. The ground shook ,causing the medicine peddler's body to shake violently, but he did his best to keep steady. Suddenly they were back on the shore, and the Mononoke was gone. Up in the distance a figure rose to sky, smiling at Kursuriuri.

"Arigato, I'm finally free." She said.

It was a first, a Mononoke have ever thanked him for slaying them.

"Just who are you?" Kayuu asked, Kursuriuri still shocked by the ordeal.

"I am only a medicine seller." He answered walking away in the distance

 **The End**

 **A/N**

 **Thank you for reading my fanfic please review to let me know what you thought about this story. This is my first time writing for Mononoke, I hope you all enjoy it.**


End file.
